


Witch's Aid

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Hot Spring, Hut, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Porn, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Revenge, Sex, Singing, The Witch of the Wilds, Vaginal Sex, Witch - Freeform, blowjob, test, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to show Flemeth's motherly nature.<br/>Contains rape, porn and violence.<br/>Read at your own risk!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Witch's Aid

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to show Flemeth's motherly nature.  
> Contains rape, porn and violence.  
> Read at your own risk!!!

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" Mika was crying while the man forced his penis into her butt. "Oh come on Mika…." The man sighed and slapped her face "Let me feel you… You know you like it….".

Mika managed to pull him out of her and started to run.

This man was chasing her. He wanted to torture her more. "Come here you little slut!" He shouted at the girl. Mika didn't want to listen. She ran crying and screaming to the wilds.

That man was chasing her for a long time.

 

At some point Mika felt as if she is all alone. She finally was able to lose him! Mika was all naked, her whole body was covered with blood and sperm from that man.

"I hate you Jess…" She started mumbling. Mika started breathing deeply with big tears falling down her face "I HATE YOU JESS! I HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mika was screaming and crying so very loud that the sleeping birds started flying off their trees. Mika fell on the ground and kept crying and screaming. She felt violated. That man who stole her virginity in every way just ruined her life. Mika could hear some footsteps coming closer. "No! Stay away from me! Leave me alone! Don't come near me!" Mika was shouting. She was scared of anything at this point. She was scared that Jess will come back to proceed with his perverted actions.

"What on Andraste's name is…. Oh! What happened to you, girl?" A weird looking woman came out of the mist and asked.

"Don't come near me!" Mika was crying and yelling at the woman "Leave me be…!!!!!!" Mika had no air left. She started gasping for air through her tears, as she kept crying and sobbing.

The woman came closer with a motherly smile "Oh dear child…" She spoke softly "I mean no harm….". The old woman waved and a black towel appeared in her hand. She came closer slowly, as she was trying not to make any sudden movements that will make Mika scream as loud as she did a minute ago. She put the black towel on the girl's shoulders and hugged her softly. Mika was still crying and sobbing. "Dear girl…" She tried talking to Mika "It's alright….. Everything is alright now… He's gone…".

Mika was still trying to catch her breath through all of her screams and sobbing.

"My name is Flemeth, child…. I am here to help you…. Why are you crying..? I can help you feel better, child…." Flemeth spoke softly while wiping her tears off.

"No… Don't touch me…" Mika whispered with a shivering voice "Your gloves are cold…". Flemeth smiled and just hugged Mika tightly "No need to cry now…." She kept trying to calm the girl down "I am here now and everything will be fine….".

Mika looked at Flemeth's golden eyes and tried to talk, but her voice was hoarse. She got frustrated even more by that and her crying got worse.

"Dear child, let us calm down before we do any talking. Breath in…. And release it slowly….." Flemeth talked to the crying girl and held her shoulders.

Mika did as Flemeth asked, and tried to talk again "I… He was…… He….".

Flemeth saw the girl was struggling. "Come with me…. To my hut…" She told the young girl "Take a good bath and then we will talk….". They both stood up. Mika tried to stay on her feat even though her legs felt so tired from what just happened to her. "Here. Lean on me." Flemeth softly hugged the girl's shoulder while Mika was trying to keep the towel on her. They walked for a while. Mika was still crying, and Flemeth shushed her softly. It was very dark. Mika was surprised Flemeth could see something in that darkness. "Oh look, dear girl…" Flemeth pointed at the dark ground. Beautiful glowing yellow flowers started coming out. It was so beautiful in Mika's mind. It calmed her down.

"Ahhhh…. And here we are…." Flemeth took a deep breath and pointed at a small hut by the swamp. Mika tried to wipe her tears and started walking towards that hut with Flemeth. As the door opened Flemeth went to the stew on the fire, and looked at the bubbling soup in it. "Well, You see that small door on the floor?" Flemeth asked Mika and pointed at a door that looked like a basement door "Get in there. There's a hot spring there. I am sure you will enjoy it. I shall bring you something to wear shortly."

Mika got into that underground room and just as Flemeth said, there was a small lake there that seemed quite hot. As soon as she got in she felt every sad thought melting away. She washed every drop of sperm or blood that was on her body. At some point Flemeth got down the door and left a white dress on a rock close to the small lake "That should do the trick.. Now I shall go upstairs to check on our food…" Flemeth spoke and started climbing up that ladder to the upper side of the house.

"Wait!" Mika shouted "Why are you doing this for me?"

Flemeth smiled and replayed "Because that is what good people do.".

Mika was in the hot spring for some time, thinking of what happened to her, and of that old woman named 'Flemeth' who came to help her. She started crying again just by thinking of that man who was chasing her "What if he's still somewhere chasing me….?" She mumbled to herself. Mika got out of the water and started wearing that white dress Flemeth left her. "Perfect fit? How?" Mika was wondering.

"Are you dressed, dear girl? Our food is ready." Flemeth shouted from the top floor.

Mika climbed up the ladder and sat by the table, still a bit shivering. "Are you still scared?" Flemeth asked Mika while giving her bowel with some soup. Mika tried to focus on the food she received so she would not have to remember what she's been through. It seemed Flemeth understood and let her be.

Mika was hungry and ate very quickly. She enjoyed every bit of what was served to her. After she finished eating, she took a deep breath and picked her head up to face her rescuer.

Flemeth looked at her with a smile "It seems it was quite bad. What happened to you? Can you tell me?" Flemeth asked and held Mika's hand. Mika started crying again. Flemeth saw it coming and came closer to hug her again.

"Relax…." She tried to softly talk to the weeping girl. '"Now please calm down and try to tell me what happened… It is not very healthy to keep things that are painful inside your soul…" Mika thought it was very true, but it was hard for her to talk. 

A few minutes after, Mika was calmer and started talking "My mother remarried a new man…. Jess and her were very happy, but whenever she didn't look he used to touch me in places he shouldn't have… My mother had to go to Redcliff Castle to get something… I don't know what…. She never came back…. It has been more then a week.. And he came to my room and…. And……. He started to…." Mika started crying again. Flemeth stroked her hair and shushed her calmly. "I told him to get out of my room but he just took off his pants….. He tried to……. Eventually he was able to…… He raped me!!!!!" Mika was sobbing and crying and the tears didn't stop, so Flemeth gave her a small kiss.

Mika got angry just by reminding herself what happened and "He tried to put his stupid dick in every place he could in my body…. At some point I managed to flee and then you found me… All that time he raped me he said that he always liked fucking virgins! What's up with man and virgins?!" Mika asked while crying and sobbing.

"Well if you wish to know…" Flemeth started talking "Because virgins are new to these things their body is more tens and tighter then woman who already had sex. That is quite pleasurable. But let us not talk about this now. Now all you need is to forget about this." Mika was curious

"How do you know why man love virgins?" she asked. "This is no subject to talk about now. I need to ask you something more important." Flemeth replayed and picked Mika's chin up "Do you wish him dead?" she asked her.

Mika felt as if that woman can read her mind. "Yes! I do! Can you kill him?!" She was weeping with a slight smile on her wet face.

Flemeth stood up and went to the hut's door "Well, I can make him suffer…." She said to the girl "But I do need your permission to what I intend to do." Mika started feeling better and the tears started to dry on her face "What do you want to do to him?" she asked the witch. "Well this is my plan" Flemeth said and started whispering in the girl's ear. Mika smiled from ear to ear and nodded for yes. "Well I shall go now. Please try to get some sleep while I'm away…" Flemeth asked Mika while getting out of the hut and closing the door.

 

 

 

 

 

Flemeth turned herself into a wolf and started walking aimlessly in the wilds. She did so for a while until she found a man calling "Hey Mika?! Come here , you little fuck dummy! Where are you?" Flemeth then transformed herself into Mika's form and came to this man.

"Oh Mika! Came for more of my cock? I have so much more to give you…" Flemeth didn't answer him. She knew her voice is still the same. She just started taking off his pants. "Oh you are horny!!" the man was exited and wanted to touch her as well, but Flemeth grabbed his hand and threw him on the floor.

"What are you doing bitch?!" he asked with fearful eyes. Flemeth used her magic to tie him up. "What are you doing?! Let me go you little cunt!!!" Flemeth smiled as she slowly turned to be herself "Now you will pay for what you've done!" she spoke with a very soft tone. It made him cringe. The man's clothes had turned into ashes as he tried desperately to get loose.

"Do you get aroused by raping your 15 years old step-daughter? What a pervert you are…." Flemeth spoke as she started stroking the man's penis slowly making it hard.

"So you are just as horny as that little fuck brat!" The man was laughing. Flemeth didn't like what he said and scratched his penis "Ow! Hey bitch that hurts!". Blood was dripping slightly from the man's shaft.

"Now it is time for you to have it all…" Flemeth whispered in a very scary tone and started licking the man's penis. The man seemed to enjoy it, but at some point it became so intense that he had to release his sperm, but Flemeth didn't allow him.

"Please let me cum….. I can't hold it… my dick will explode!!!!!" The man was begging the witch who tortured him.

"Let it explode!" Flemeth laughed with an evil glare "As far as I know you do not deserve to live at all, you little cheater rapist!".

Flemeth started sucking his penis and even though it was very slowly, he felt like he's going to burst.

That was not pleasurable anymore.

It was painful.

Flemeth's pace started going faster and faster as the man started yelping and begging for her to stop.

"Will you leave her be, lad?" Flemeth asked with a very angry tone "Yes!!! I will!! I will never touch that brat again!" the man screamed and tried to get loose desperately.

"I do not believe you…." Flemeth said as she stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey you witch!" The man was shouting at Flemeth as she walked away "Untie the ropes! Right now! Let me go!".

Flemeth turned her head back and snapped her fingers. As soon as she did, the man started pouring sperm from his penis. so much that he slowly lost his sanity. "I'm gonna die….. Help me….." the man was sobbing and screaming. Flemeth smiled and proceeded walking. "You and I will not meet again, dear lad. But that is only because you will die as soon as dawn comes."

The man slowly stopped breathing. It was way too much for his body to bear…

 

 

 

As Flemeth returned to the hut she was wondering 'I guess that foul man is dead by now…. But I do not believe the girl's mother will ever return….. I will have to look into this…'.

Flemeth opened the hut's door and found Mika sleeping on the bed, still with some tears falling while asleep. Flemeth smiled as she wiped off the girl's tears. "Everything will be fine now, dear lass…." Flemeth whispered softly "But I believe there are more bad things for you to face soon… I will do anything to keep you safe and sound…".

Mika was talking in her sleep "Stay away…. I don't want you….. Leave me at peace…" she was still weeping. "Oh dear girl…" Flemeth sighed "If that is how bad it was for you, I do hope you will be able to recover one day….".

Mika suddenly got up with a slight yelp. "Oh dear girl! You scared me!" Flemeth gasped. Mika tried to catch her breath while still weeping.

Flemeth came closer to Mika and softly stroked her hair "I really think you should tell me everything that this foul man did to you. I know it hurts, but your soul is already suffering…" Flemeth whispered with a very sad look on her face.

Mika looked at Flemeth with a sad expression and hugged her tightly "Oh Flemeth thank you…" she was weeping "You helped me and you are kind to me…. Thank you…"

Flemeth hugged her back and stroked her head "No need to cry more… He's not coming back anytime soon, child…" she was calmly talking to the poor girl. "I think you should go back to sleep. And tomorrow please tell me what you've been through. Now calm down…" Flemeth gently spoke and smiled at the crying girl.

"Where will you sleep?" Mika asked while wiping her tears "Do not worry about me…" Flemeth whispered in Mika's ear "Go to sleep. Lack of energy is the last thing we need now."

 

 

 

When the morning came, Flemeth made breakfast and Mika was much calmer and relaxed. "I hope you are ok..?" Mika asked the witch as she was trying to brush her hair "I mean… I was in quite of hysteria and you had to suffer my tears for a very long time…"

Flemeth smiled at her and said "Do not worry of such things. I did not mind hearing you cry. Now you will do as I asked you yesterday, won't you? Will you tell me what happened?"

Mika dropped her head down "Well that is quite a story…" she spoke as a fake smile slightly appeared on her face "I came home yesterday. I wanted to go back to my room and…. Do as I usually do. I took off my clothes and wanted to go take a shower, and he opened my room's door without knocking. He looked at me for some time and I tried to grab something to hide my body with…" at that point Mika started sobbing a bit. Flemeth looked at her with a sad expression. "He started telling me I look like a slut and probably that's what I really am." Mika proceeded the story "I started screaming at him to get out of my room, but he just came closer and dragged me by the hair. He dragged me to his room and started forcing me to put his penis in my mouth… that was just wrong…." Mika started crying. Flemeth came to hug her again. "He choked me and started penetrating me everywhere he could…" Mika tried to proceed her story through her tears " at some point I managed to flee. And thank the Maker you found me and helped me…"

Flemeth gave the young girl a smile and picked her chin up "You are very brave, child." She told Mika "You are much braver then you even think or know." Mika gave Flemeth a smile back and tried to hold her tears back.

 

It has been more then 3 weeks and Mika was happy. Someone cared for her, even though they didn't meet before. Since the day she was rescued by Flemeth she used to sit by the small swamp, and sing to the birds and toads. Flemeth came out of the hut one day to find out who is the wonderful singer. When she saw Mika was the one, she smiled and listened quietly. Mika had no cares in the world. She knew she's safe. She hoped to stay like this forever.

"Would you mind singing your favorite song for me, child?" Flemeth asked one day. The young girl yelped in surprise. "Oh I didn't know you were listening…." Mika smiled and started to blush.

Flemeth came closer to Mika and took a deep breath "Ah…. Sometimes people do not really understand how fresh the air is, here…." She said and looked at the horizon. Mika tried to see what Flemeth is so focused on but failed.

"Um…" the girl tried to talk "Are you the Witch Of The Wilds? Are you really..?" she tried to ask.

Flemeth looked at Mika and gave her a smile "Do you think I am?" she asked her.

Mika nodded for yes and held the witch's arm "You are that witch, but it's quite odd that you didn't ask me for something in return…" Mika spoke and smiled at her rescuer.

"Do you wish to pay me, child?" Flemeth asked "I wish to do only what is best for me and for you. I just want us both to be happy as long as we are together." Mika replayed and hugged Flemeth's arm.

Flemeth found it quite nice that Mika trusted her so.

"Will you ever think of having sex again, child?" the witch asked and kept looking at the horizon.

Mika didn't really want to think of such deeds for a while "I don't know.." she said "I don't think I would enjoy something so gross like this."

Flemeth turned to look at Mika's face "Do not let what happened to you change your view of sex. What this man has done to you, is not natural. Things like this are not meant to happen." She told Mika "This is not a good thing to dwell in fear of this wonderful thing.".

"Wonderful?!" Mika raged with a shocked look on her face "What on earth is wonderful in this thing?!".

Flemeth knew this would happen.

"That man forced you to do things that are not meant to be." Flemeth spoke softly as she crossed her hands "He violated you. Yes. But one day, someone you will love would one day want to see you as you are. Without any 'blocks' on his way. He would want to know you more then others. I understand why you are so disgusted thinking of such act now, but one day you will have to understand this is a thing that is supposed to be pleasant and fun for both sides.".

Mika seemed a bit sad.

She didn't want to even consider such a thing, but she thought Flemeth spoke wisely.

"Will you give me that 'recovery' experience?" Mika asked her.

Flemeth seemed surprised "Do you wish me to give you this new experience?" she asked Mika. Mika nodded for yes with a slight tear falling down her cheek. "I didn't want to hear that word since you saved me but…" Mika mumbled "I hope it's not too much to ask of you…".

Flemeth gave Mika a big smile and grabbed her arm "Come" she ordered the young girl "I promise it will be fun…".

Flemeth led Mika inside the hut to the bed and told her to sit there.

Mika did as she was told and looked at Flemeth with scared eyes.

"Can I touch you, child?" Flemeth asked the frightened girl. Mika nodded for yes.

Flemeth started stroking Mika's breasts and belly. Mika tried not to show how bad she feels about this. Flemeth pushed Mika on her back and slowly took off her dress. "Please don't hurt me…" Mika was sobbing. Flemeth gave her a motherly smile and started taking off Mika's underwear.

Mika closed her eyes. She was scared and some bad memories came up to her mind.

The witch stopped touching her. Mika opened her eyes and looked at Flemeth "Why did you stop?" she asked "You can continue…"

Flemeth shook her head for no "I need you to be calm, child." She said "If you will be stressed, it will not be pleasant."

Mika understood and tried to calm herself down by singing to herself. Flemeth listened to her singing voice and enjoyed the lyrics.

When Mika finished her song, she smiled at the witch and told her to proceed.

Flemeth gently touched Mika's genitals. Her metal gloves were so cold and Mika felt as if she will wet herself soon if Flemeth won't stop.

"I'm going crazy…" Mika was mumbling "I… If you…. Oh this is too much..!" Mika yelped and tried to hold herself.

Flemeth seemed to enjoy that sight "Do you like it, girl?" she teased the young girl "Uggg…. I feel like I'm going to…. That is wrong…" Mika was moaning. Flemeth stopped again.

"No don't stop!" Mika started to beg "Touch me more! Touch me more!!!". Flemeth enjoyed hearing Mika begging her.

"I would like you to meet someone…" Flemeth talked to Mika and revealed her white penis "This is going to feel so good…".

Mika looked at that penis shocked "You have a..?? But how..? That's why you know why man love virgins!" Mika realized.

Flemeth laughed and said "Indeed that is why. Now I am going to penetrate you…".

"But it's bigger then Jess!" Mika mumbled.

Flemeth only smiled "It would not hurt this time. I promise."

Mika looked happy about having sex with Flemeth now, even though deep inside she was still scared. "please put it in slowly…." Mika asked with a worried tone "I know I'm not a virgin but… I'm still scared…"

Flemeth stroked Mika's cheek and smiled "I will not harm you…" She said softly "Just relax child.. There's no need to be scared.".

Mika looked at Flemeth while she leaned on her body.

The witch started penetrating Mika slowly. That was a very pleasurable feeling.

Mika inhaled and hugged Flemeth close to her.

"You seem to enjoy this, girl." Flemeth spoke while groaning softly "Do you want me to start moving?" she asked. Mika nodded for yes and closed her eyes.

Flemeth started thrusting very hard into Mika, and Mika was groaning with pleasure.

The witch started playing with Mika's nipples. That made Mika feel even better. "Oh sweet Maker… This is so….. Oh my…." Mika tried to talk, but that good feeling didn't let her.

Flemeth picked the girl up and changed the position. Now Mika was sitting on top of Flemeth.

Mika started humping on Flemeth's penis in her own pace. Flemeth was touching Mika everywhere and made sure that girl will have every piece of pleasure that is left in her body.

"Ugh… You are very good at this, child…." Flemeth tried to talk through her moans.

Mika opened her eyes and kissed Flemeth.

Flemeth didn't resist. At some point Flemeth penetrated so deep in that Mika gave a loud yelp "Oh Maker!! That is so… Oh please give me more..!!" Flemeth held Mika and put the girl below her again.

"Do you like it, child?" the witch asked Mika. 'Mika nodded her head for yes and tried to move Flemeth's penis more "Please don't stop!" she begged. But Flemeth didn't listen.

"Do you want to try anal sex?" the witch asked with a slight smile. Mika was scared. It was painful the last time she did it, and she knew anal sex is more painful then the first vaginal sex. "I… I am not so… I'm still a bit…" Mika tried to talk but only thinking of that made her scared.

"Let's give it a try." Flemeth suggested "If you feel uncomfortable at any moment you can tell me to stop." She said as she turned Mika around and got her on all fours. Mika started to shiver when she felt Flemeth's penis stroking her butt. "Here I go, child." Flemeth eventually said and penetrated into Mika's backside. "Guuu…! Ow…!!" Mika yelped and dropped her head down.

"Now calm down…" Flemeth spoke and started moving. That was very painful, and it felt very bad. "Please… It hurts…" Mika was weeping. Flemeth didn't listen. She just kept thrusting. "S… Stop! Please!" Mika started to scream. As soon as she yelled, Flemeth pulled out.

"Was it that bad?" she asked Mika. Mika tried to turn around on her back "You told me if I want to stop.." - "And you didn't say 'stop'." Flemeth interrupted Mika's words "If you would say it earlier that would be over sooner."

Mika got angry. "You will suffer for that!" Mika yelled. Flemeth laughed "Oh and how is that?" She asked the angry girl.

Mika grabbed Flemeth's penis and started sucking it very hard and didn't let go. Mika almost chocked herself, but she wanted Flemeth to pay.

"Ooof…. Mika you are…. Ugh! Stop!" Flemeth yelped and Mika stopped and said "If you would have told me sooner that would have ended earlier!".

Flemeth laughed and gave Mika a kiss. "You will be able to protect yourself that is for sure…" the witch told the young girl. Mika started to understand "You were… testing me?" She asked. Flemeth smiled and nodded for yes. "Oh you are evil!" Mika laughed. Flemeth penetrated Mika's vagina again and said "Now I will reward you as you deserve." Mika smiled and they started again.

 

 

 

~END~


End file.
